Of Little Blonds and Younger Brothers
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Sequel to Of Candy Canes and Older Brothers. Christmas gift to Ta-chan. Threesome, ItaSasuNaru. Pointless Smut.


**

* * *

**

This is the sequel to my ItaSasu story, Of Candy Canes and Older Brother

**This is yoai, and pretty much pointless smut. Thanks for all the reveiws on my other story, and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Merry Christmas, Ta-chan! Hope you like it! This is for you and your crazy obsession.**

**Warning: Threesome!!! ItaSasuNaru!!!!**

* * *

Itachi glanced around the room, people mingling and drinking at his family's annual New Years' party. He himself was enjoying a nice glass of champagne as he stood just a bit away from his father and mother. Where Sasuke was was the question he was trying to answer.

"Mother, Where is Sasuke?"If Itachi had to suffer through this, so did Sasuke.

"He took Naruto-kun upstairs to hang out."She said with a sweet smile. Itachi smirked slightly. If only she knew that Sasuke probably had Naruto half undressed by now.

"I think I'll go check on them."He said.

"Oh, thank you, Itachi. You're so helpful! Take a plate of cookies with you. They've been up there a long time. They're probably starving."His poor delirious mother smiled, before turning back to the Hyuuga heir, Neji. He picked up the plate of the cookies he knew Sasuke loved, and made his way up the stairs. He paused outside his brother's door, pressing an ear to the door to hear what exactly was going on.

"S-sasuke!"A muffled voice moaned. He snickered, mentally rubbing his hands together as he smirked evilly. He taught his otouto well. He opened the door and slipped into the dark room, closing the door quickly before the light change registered. He set the cookies on the near by desk and leaned against the wall, just taking in the scene. Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the bed; the blonde's shirt halfway up his chest, a pale hand stroking the tan abs. Sasuke's jeaned hips straddled the blond's lap, Naruto's jeans open, the hand inching closer to the waist line. Naruto and Sasuke were in an intense lip lock, tongues intertwining. Naruto's wrists were together above his head, Sasuke holding them still. He decided it was time to interrupt if he wanted to join.

"Well, well, look at what we have here."Itachi chuckled when both boys jumped, Naruto turning an adorable red, Sasuke coming close.

"Itachi!"Sasuke yelled.

"Yes, Otouto?" He asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?"He demanded, pushing Naruto back down.

"Sasuke! Let me up!"Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, Dobe. We're not finished."Sasuke gave the boy a glare, before turning back to Itachi for an explanation.

"Mother wanted me to bring you some cookies. But you seemed to be so hungry, you decided to eat little Naruto-kun."Itachi held out the plate. Naruto squawked with a deep blush as Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Get out. I don't want any cookies."Sasuke yelled. Itachi dodged the pillow, and chuckled.

"Okay then. What if I want some Otouto?"He asked. Naruto blinked, looking between the two.

"Incest!"He scrambled back.

"Shut up, Dobe!"Sasuke yelled. "Itachi, go to hell!"Sasuke turned on his brother. Itachi calmly climbed on the bed, giving Naruto a wink, making the boy blush.

"I think I'll pass on that."He smirked at Sasuke, who tried to find an escape.

"Are you scared, teme?"Naruto asked.

"Shut up, Dobe!"Sasuke shouted.

"If you don't want to, Sasuke, I'm sure Naruto'll be willing."Itachi turned to the blond. Naruto blushed, but didn't disagree. Itachi was just as sexy and good looking as Sasuke. He had no problem with either of them. Sasuke watched in almost agony as Itachi hovered over his blond, drawing the boy into a heated kiss. He growled when Naruto moaned, his eyes closing, and his hands tangling in the older's hair. Okay, Sasuke would not stand for that, no matter what it meant.

"Get off my blond, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, yanking Itachi back. He blinked when the older caught him a kiss, falling back in surprise. Naruto's eyes widened at the amazing sight of both Uchihas kissing and tangling together. He liked the look Sasuke gave when Itachi kissed him. It was nice to see the raven so loose, so relaxed, and so happy. And Itachi even looked happy, that smirk softening into a smile. "Baka…"Sasuke muttered as Itachi drew away.

"Um…Should I leave?"Naruto asked softly. Both ravens looked at him, making him stutter under their intense looks.

"I told you we're not finished, Dobe."Sasuke said.

"Please, Naruto, Stay and let us please you."Itachi grinned at the boy's glazed over look.

"O….Okay…"Naruto was innerly screaming like a little fangirl. Both of them at the same time? Oh, thank the gods! "Sure."He said sounder now.

"It seems you can still talk, Dobe."Sasuke sat up and started to crawl towards the blond.

"That is a problem."Itachi followed his little brother. Sasuke locked his mouth on the still showing stomach, and Itachi took the chance to engage the blond in another kiss. Naruto moaned loudly, arching up. "I hope you're not too noisy, Naruto-kun. There is a party going on downstairs."Itachi commented. Naruto blushed, nodding at the hint. Right, keep it down.

"They're so drunk by now they probably think it's in their heads."Sasuke grumbled from his place above the blond's chest.

"Raise your arms."Itachi directed, tugging off the shirt. Naruto glanced at the two of them.

"Is this fair?"He asked. Itachi laughed slightly, and dutifully tugged off his black sweater, giving Sasuke a pointed look. Sasuke tore off the black dress shirt, tossing it to the side and swooping down to latch on Naruto's nipple. The blond gave a loud cry, eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, aren't you a bit rough? There's no hurry. If we don't finish, Naruto'll just have to stay the night."Itachi grinned at Naruto's blush, then giving Sasuke a smirk.

"That's a good idea, but I want to hear him scream my name. Now!"Sasuke muttered, yanking the boy's jeans down his legs.

"Excuse Sasuke, he's quite a horny boy."Itachi patted Naruto's head.

"Are you going to help, or what?"Sasuke gritted out, tugging off Naruto's boxers.

"Wait!"Naruto cried, clamping his legs together. Sasuke glared at him.

"What?"

"That's not fair! Why am I the only one?"Naruto demanded. Itachi moved behind Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the pale waist and undoing Sasuke's zipper.

"Hm."Itachi kissed the raven's neck, sucking and biting as he tugged the jeans down. Sasuke closed his eyes, face smoothing over in passion.

"Shit…"Sasuke arched as a pale hand grabbed his groin threw the boxers. Naruto whimpered.

"Oh, do you like that, Naruto-kun?"Itachi asked, squeezing again. Sasuke inhaled sharply, eyes gazing at Naruto. The blond nodded weakly, eyes wide and his legs opening slightly.

"More."Sasuke whimpered.

"Weren't you going to do something to Naruto?"Itachi murmured innocently. Sasuke reached forward wordlessly, and grabbed the weeping erection. Naruto arched, skin glistening in the little light, moaning loudly.

"More! Oh, god, Sasuke!"Naruto yelled as Sasuke wrapped his lips around Naruto's erection. Itachi ridded Sasuke of his jeans, and then did the same with his own. He took out the bottle of lotion he had decided to carry in case of a happening such as this and slicked his fingers, pressing them into Sasuke, who moaned, causing Naruto to cry out from the vibration. Itachi set the bottle of lotion in Sasuke's hands, and began to explore his little brother. Sasuke followed his lead, and slicked up his fingers, sucking harder to distract Naruto from the pain. He did it well, Naruto didn't even feel the first finger, but the second caused him a hiss of pain while Sasuke groaned around Naruto as Itachi added a third finger.

"Just relax, Naruto-kun. It'll get better if you do."Itachi advised, smirking as felt the edge of Sasuke's prostate. He pressed his fingers against the spot, causing Sasuke to scream around Naruto, who arched screamed even more. Sasuke had also found Naruto's prostate. Sasuke drew back, wiping his mouth. "Did Naruto-kun come?"Itachi purred.

"Almost. Let's get this over with."Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto waist, the blond shakily wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Itachi nuzzled the blond's elbow to convey reassurance. Naruto smiled weakly, and then flinched as Sasuke slipped his head in. "Itachi."Sasuke growled.

"On it."The older raven pressed inside his little brother and glancing at Naruto, who nodded. He grabbed the younger's hips and slammed forward, causing Sasuke to slam into Naruto, who cried out in pain and pleasure. Sasuke moaned, clenching his hands on Naruto's sides.

"Itachi!"Sasuke panted.

"More!"Naruto begged, eyes rolling into the back of his. "More! Harder!"

"My pleasure."Itachi pulled back, before slamming back in, starting a ruthless pace that had him hitting both boys' prostates with one thrust. He kind of felt like a god. This was great, both boys crying out because of him. He liked this feeling.

"Itachi! Harder!"Sasuke cried out, a hand grabbing Naruto's erection. Itachi rolled his eyes, and slammed as hard as he could, moaning as the body clenched around him.

"Sasuke!"Naruto arched and cried out as he came, the white sticky thick syrupy semen splattering his and Sasuke's chest. Sasuke turned into jelly, before clenching around Itachi and coming inside of the blond, crying out and almost collapsing on the older male. Itachi groaned, biting at Sasuke's neck as he came, falling back to sit on his feet, arms wrapping around the tired boy. Naruto shakily sat up, blushingly looking at Itachi, who smiled back.

"Come on. We came clean up in the bathroom."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay?"Tsunade, Naruto's adoptive mother, asked. Naruto blushed as he glanced at Sasuke and Itachi, who stood side by side, shoulders touching, giving him the same sexy smirk.

"Hai. It'll be fine."He said.

"Well, okay."Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya, who taking a few extra bottles of sake with him to the car. "Just call if you have trouble."

"Okay! Have fun!"Naruto chimed.

"You…You two."Tsunade gave the Uchiha boys a wary glance before leaving Naruto to go say good bye to Sasuke and Itachi's parents. Naruto turned to the two boys, shivering at the twin looks that made him feel like he was being unclothed.

"Well, shall we?"Itachi pointed to the stairs, Sasuke smirking.

"Yea, come on Dobe." He held out a hand. Naruto grinned, and grabbed both their hands and the three walked towards the stairs, grinning like idiots inwardly. Tonight was going to be good.


End file.
